The present invention relates to a device for preventing wear by fluidizing bed materials of the heat transfer tubes which are immersed in the fluidized bed in a fluidized-bed boiler.
In a fluidized-bed boiler, bed materials are charged into the furnace, and fluidized so that there arises a problem that the heat transfer tubes immersed in the fluidized bed are worn by fluidized bed materials, the heat transfer tubes being in-bed tubes and furnace water wall tubes. As a result, there have been proposed various methods for preventing the wear of surfaces of heat transter tubes, but they are not satisfactory in practice.
One of the objects of the present invention is to effectively prevent wear of heat transfer tubes by fluidized bed materials so that the service life of heat transfer tubes may be prolonged.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent wear of heat transfer tubes by fluidized bed materials without causing any decrease in heat transfer efficiency thereof.
A still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for preventing wear of heat transfer tubes by fluidized bed materials which is very simple in construction so that the device can be fabricated in a simple manner and consequently at less costs.
A further object to the present invention is to provide a device for preventing wear of heat transfer tubes by fluidized bed materials which can be easily applied to them.
To the above and other ends, according to the present invention, a protector made of an anti-wear material is attached to the outer surface of a heat transfer tube which is strongly attached by fluidized bed materials, whereby wear of the heat transfer tube by the fluidized bed materials can be prevented.